A New World
by FireWren
Summary: After an accident at Yamanuchi School, Ron is transported to a strange new land. Now, he must fight against strange new foes, all in his quest to return home. Chapter 2 is up.
1. The Snake and the Hawk

Time for another fic, do to the fact that I have recently suffered a quadruple writers block. This one is once more a new style for me, so R&R, and tell me what you think.

I do not own Kim Possible, or any of the characters from the show that you might see within this fic. (Though I am trying to get custody of Cousin Shawn. You know, start small then slowly add each and every one to your collection.)

Ha

Anyway, hope you enjoy the new fic.

______________________________________________________________________________

A New World

Chapter One

***

Darkness extended over the peaceful little glade, the trees moving gently in the light breeze from the north. A stream trickled in from the same directions, the water cutting a small line through the clearing. Flowers of all types sprung around at its banks, drinking up its water with greedy luster. Clouds hung overhead, drowning out the suns light before it could lay it upon the grove. A storm was brewing.

Out of the western side of the glad, a small serpent coiled its way towards the stream, its body gliding gently across the ground. A small hole lay right before the rivers bank, where it would be forever safe. But, just before it reached the hole, a female hawk swooped down and snatched it away, carrying it writhing in her grasp away into the distance.

Just as peace seemed to return into the grove, two men, ragged and bleeding burst through the eastern forest-side, scrambling away from what pursued them. The first was tall, darker-skinned and broad shouldered, the second light skinned but large enough to make the first seem small. They both wore dark grey tunics, peppered with blood and dirt, and both had their knives drawn, ready...

The darker skinned man stumbled passed the stream and collapsed on the other side, panting heavily as his tall friend crouched near him. The lighter skinned man offered his companion his hand, practically dragging him to his feet. "Come on. We have to get out of here." He urged, his voice deep resonating. "You saw what happened to the others."

"I know." His companion replied, his voice thick with an African accent. "But its like trying to outrun the wind, or time, or death! " his eyes started to bulge, making him look quite made. "It can't be done. And we'll be caught. I won't go to the dungeons, man. I don't want to be at the duke's mercy. I won't, I won't I won't-"

The large one slapped his friend upside the head, silencing him at once. "If we don't keep moving," He said, his voice grim and dark. "We'll be at the mercy of something far worse than the duke." This seemed to catch the darker skinned one's attention, and he nodded slightly, his eyes full of understanding. "Now, are we going or what?"

The darker one nodded again, then turned to leave. Before he could take two steps, however, a large knife seemed to appear out of nowhere, sticking out of the place where he was about to place his foot. Before either of the two men could react, a shadow passed over-head, and a young man landed in front of them with his back directly in front of him. The man looked rather scrawny compared to the two giants, being only about five foot nine. He had long blond hair that was tangled and messy and stuffed into a pony-tail in the back. Also, his ears seemed a little larger than normal. Yet the two men trembled with fear as the man before them rose, drawing his blade and facing them. He surveyed them with his dark-brown eyes, like a hawk, about to swoop in for the kill.

"Bandits of the Red Rain." He said, levelling his sword so that it was perfectly aligned with the two men's neck's. "I am ordered by the Duke of Old Forest to capture both of you and bring you back to the Duke's castle, under the crimes of," the man paused, delving into the pocket of his leather armour, casually holding his sword with his other hand. Finally he produced a scroll and, with the flick of his wrist unfurled it. "Thievery, assault, entering private land, and attempting to seduce his daughter, the lady Bella." The man paused, flipping the scroll back into its rolled position and placing it back into his pocket. "Personally I think you did fine with Bella, I think the Duke is trying to give her to me and, really, she's not really my type. Reminds me to much of a certain brunette back in my home-town that hates my guts. Anyway," He grasped the sword with both hands, sliding his foot back into a crouched position and prepared to strike. "You have a number of options, but I'll lay out your main ones. You can: 'A', run away and hope that you know these woods well enough that you can hide within them and escape when I am out of the vicinity. Option 'B', you can come quietly and await whatever punishment the Duke has in store for you. Or, option 'C', you can fight and try and overcome me. The choice is yours, I won't judge, it's all good, it's all good."

The two men seemed dazed at the way the young man talked, trying to comprehend his strange way of speaking. At last, the lighter skinned man spoke, his voice echoing around the clearing. "You're the one they call the 'Black Hunter', aren't you?"

The man smiled, his features seeming to brighten as he did so. "I've been called that, yeah."

"What is your true name?" The darker one asked, turning his head to the side as he did so.

"My true name?" The Black Hunter continued to smile, shacking his head slightly. "I'm not sure I should divulge that to you, bro. Nothing personal." He shrugged his shoulders, as if to support this statement.

"Please, Black Hunter." The taller one said, kneeling as he did so. "Show mercy." The darker one looked at his companion for a second, then he followed his example, kneeling before the man before them.

The Black Hunter looked at them, dropping his grin and stepping towards them. "Am I to understand that this is the traditional Samurai mercy you ask?" He whispered, that tone seeming to fit much more securely. The two men nodded, their eyes shut as they clutched their knees. As you wish. My true name, is Ron Stoppable." And with a single slash of his mighty blade, he showed the two outlaws mercy.

______________________________________________________________________________

New fic, new world. Hope you like it.

Don't worry: I wouldn't dream of leaving Kim out of this. Also, you'll learn much more information in the chapters to come.


	2. The Duke of Old Forest

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kim Possible.

I would like to extend my gratitude to screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, and Sentinel103 for reviewing the first installment of this fic. Also a thanks to those who read but decided against reviewing. Please R&R, and enjoy if you can.

______________________________________________________________________________

A New World

Chapter Two

****

At least the trees were the same. He had never really paid much attention to trees before, but now, he cherished the sight of every tree he saw from the smallest dwarf widows to the largest coast redwoods and even the spiky evergreen pine trees that used to be the bane of his pants. It didn't matter anymore. Because the trees reminded him of home. And that was why he always enjoyed his trips into his duke's estate.

The Duke of Old Forest had made his estate reflect his title as much as he could. The lands outside of his grand halls were littered with the oldest and mightiest trees he could find. Maples, Redwoods, Oaks, Birchs, Chestnuts, Spruce. The lands were littered with them, creating a green canopy of leaves and pines. Beneath the trees lay flowers, building a bright contrast to the green skies with petals of blue, pink, white, and every other colour imaginable. Insects buzzed between the open petals, pollinating them and spreading the seeds about, for the future generations of floral life. Rivers cut swaths through the land, giving one a feeling of peace just listening to the sound of rushing water blending its music with those around it. Even the presence of wildlife was felt, though of course never seen. But you could always tell by a broken twig here and a missing flower bud there...

He could remember that time the Duke's neighbour announced that this property was the most beautiful in the kingdom. Everyone knew about it within the hour his guest had left. It was still one of the Duke's favourite tales, one that was recited so often that anyone in his service (and several outside it) could reenact it perfectly from memory. The thought caused his thin lips to form into a half-smirk. He nearly even laughed. But no, he rarely laughed now.

The sad truth was that Ron Stoppable was a shell of his former self. He rode there on the single path through the Old Forest estate, lost in thought as his horse trudged on regardless of him. He should be laughing. He should be making some sort of joke or creating a funky beat or even complaining. But he didn't. He just rode onwards, without any trouble. His pants-losing days were far behind him. He almost missed them.

Ron raised his head as he approached the entrance to the Duke's mansion. This too displayed the Duke's pride in his title, the gates created out of several thin strands of metal stretched between two wooden pillars to resemble a spider web between trees. The courtyard was encircled with a fence of similar design, with trees and flowers planted in fine and orderly rows, so that the path was encased in the sun's light whilst the rest of the grounds lay in shadow. The wooden double doors at the end of the courtyard were fifteen feet tall and draped with vines and leaves, making it appear as if it were carved directly out of the side of one of the Duke's mighty trees. Standing at attention on either side of the doors were two of the Duke's six guards, there grey steel setting a fine contrast on the rest of the setting. The Duke was proud of the effect his lands had on his guests, and did not want that effect spoiled by having rows of armoured men waiting outside his door. So he only positioned two outside his door, and kept the other four as body guards for himself and his family. Most would consider this a foolish act, but Ron knew better then to think the Duke defenceless. He nodded respectfully to one of the many hidden archers as he passed him by.

Ron's eyes darted quickly from one guard to the other, quickly analysing their height, width, standing position, level of discipline, etc. Ron knew all the guards by name, and was capable of quickly discerning who they were without having to see their face or hear their voice. The one on the left was Stephan. He was average height and width, and stood an absolute stock-still. A group of flies could have a dance party on his nose and he wouldn't even flinch. He held his halberd at a quarter away from the blade, allowing him quick access to several effective stances that would dazzle most of the thugs that came knocking around these parts. Also, his armour was well kept, shining brightly in the suns rays and showing barely a week of worn rather then the twenty-five years it had seen.

On the other side stood Stephan's polar opposite, Mitchell. Mitchell stood about half-a-foot taller then Stephan, and was twice as thin. He leaned on his planted halberd, lazily resting his head on his hands. His armour was well kept, but certainly showed more signs of battle then Stephan's. Mitchell in fact produced this sort of aura of laziness. But Ron knew that this was not someone you messed with. He had once seen Mitchell kill a wolf with nothing but the rock he had picked up off the ground, managing to escape the conflict with his limbs still in their preferred positions.

Ron nodded to the guards as he dismounted his horse. She was a fine mare, light brown with a reddish-brown mane a green-brown eyes. Her name was Kira, but Ron usually just called her 'K'. Ron stroked the horse's fine mane as the Duke's stable hand Jonathan came running up to take her. Ron slipped his hand into his pocket and gave her a carrot, then turned and walked to the doors. Wordlessly, he passed the guards into the Duke's grand halls.

Calling them 'grand halls' was not an understatement. The stone sides of the building were draped in dark greens and light browns, retaining an outdoors feel. The floor was carpeted with a beautiful dark green that reassembled forest moss. Several paintings of nature hung on the walls, and large statues of stone and jade animals lay to either side of the hall.

Jade...

There was something about jade. It always brought back memories. He felt some sort of connection between it, himself, and...

Home.

****

"_Hey Ron. Ron, wake up. Were here."_

_Ron started up, looking around him wildly. A sweet laugh sounded beside him, and he turned to see his girlfriend Kim smiling down at him. It was then that he realized he was on the floor. Laughing himself, he grasped the slender hand that was offered to him, only half out of necessity. He just loved the touch of her skin._

_Ron turned to the bus departing down the road. He didn't even remember getting out of it. It was just one minute riding the bus, the next minute on the ground outside it with Kim and the luggage. Ron smiled at Kim, losing himself in her beautiful green eyes. He drew closer, his eyes slowly shutting._

_A gagging sound came from Ron's pants pocket, and he gazed down to see Rufus pretending to vomit. "Hey little buddy, your gonna have to get used to it eventually." Ron said, smiling down at him. _

"_Come on Ron, we have a long way to go." Kim said, picking up one of the bags, leaving the other five for him. Ron groaned loudly, but he didn't mean it. As long as he was with Kim, nothing mattered. _

_They started together up the mountain path._

_****_

Ron shook himself from his memories as he approached the Duke's study. The doors were already slightly ajar, and light leaked threw the door, accompanied by the steady scratching of quill against parchment. Ron nodded to Kenny who stood outside the door, then moved in.

The Duke sat at his desk, hunched over several papers and mumbling to himself. The Duke of Old Forest was a rather large man, his wealth showing in the size of his stomach and the quality of his clothing. His shirt was made of fine green silk, and his trousers were a dark brown. His hair was brown, with traces of grey showing through, the only true hint of the man's true age. He currently wore a prince nez, and his eyebrows were furrowed as he studied the paper before him. Ron knew better then to interrupt the Duke, and decided to examine the room around him once again. The study was a fair sized room, like that of a hotel suite or yacht cabin. Shelves full of scrolls, books and texts lined the wall, filled with no organization planned in the slightest. A single window sat behind the Duke, leading out into the courtyard and brining sunlight into the room. A half-used candle sat on the desk for dark days and long nights.

The Duke finished writing, replacing his quill in it's velvet case and stoppering his ink bottle, then finally noticing his guests presence. "Ah, the hunter returns!" He exclaimed, his face brightening at once. He removed his prince nez and leaned back in his chair, smiling. "You were of course, successful my boy? Ah, I sometimes wonder why I ask. You never fail your mission. Are they in their cells?" The Duke looked expectantly at Ron, the stopped. "My dear boy, your sleeve is red!"

"It's nothing." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"'Nothing' doesn't stain your tunic. Have you had that looked at, my boy? Is it serious?" Concern was evident in his voice, and Ron knew he was on the verge of shouting for medical help.

"It's just a scratch sir. I barely even notice it."

The Duke relaxed, evidently taking Ron's word for it. "Alright. I suppose that means their dead? You don't get wounded without a lethal situation."

"I'm afraid so, sir. I know you had requested them alive."

The Duke shook his head, waving away the notion with his hand. "Your safety is far more important to me then the exact way those felons were brought to justice. Your reward is no less then it would be. In fact, I was thinking-"

"I will tell you again sir, I require nothing more then I requested. I have no need for great wealth or fortune." This was not the first time the Duke had tried to convince him of a higher reward. But Ron wanted only one thing, and he was determined to get it as soon as he could.

"Alright, I just think that you are wasting your talents for a meagre reward." The Duke eyes Ron carefully, watching his every move. "Then again, you might want to consider settling down." Ron did a mind-groan. _Here we go again. _"What if you were to marry?" _Yep. This again._ I mean, you aren't getting any younger. I'll admit time has treated you well, far better then myself. How long have we known each other now?" The Duke furrowed his brow, trying to remember.

"Fifteen years, sir." Ron replied. _Fifteen long years._ Ron shook his head slightly and gazed out the window behind the Duke.

"Yes, fifteen years. Yet you don't look a week alder then you did then."

Ron did look himself over. And truthfully, he did look almost identical to what he was when he left his home. His hair was a little longer, he stood about two inches taller then before, and he had a few more scars, but he still was the same old Ron Stoppable. Well, at least on the outside...

Ron snapped to attention as he realized the Duke was still talking. "...but still, how old are you now? Thirty-six?"

"Thirty-eight, sir."

"Which means you really should settle down, and soon. I mean, you are famous, but even famous men have trouble finding wives when they are twenty years older then them." The Duke let out a bellowing laugh that would fill most men with joy. Ron wasn't most men, of course, but it still made him smile. "Here, I have a proposition for you. I am getting on in my age, and have no sons to inherit my property." _Here comes the pitch. _"Laura went and married the Duke of Weldon's son, and Clara is engaged to the King's nephew. I need someone who I can entrust my property to. Why don't you marry Bella." _And there was his point._ "I'm sure that the king would be very happy to announce you a noble. You would be the legitement heir to my title and lands. Also, you would be entrusted with my daughter. I am sure not even _you_ can deny that she has turned into quite a women."

"Sir," Ron said in the most polite and patient voice he could muster. Luckily, years of working with nobles had given him plenty of practice at such things. "While your offer is most generous, I am afraid there are several problems. One, I have no claim to be worthy of being ennobled, and marriage between a duchess and a commoner is unheard of. Also, while your daughter is most beautiful, she is also eighteen, while I am thirty-eight. As you have already mentioned, a marriage between a man and a women who are separated by twenty years of age is very difficult. And finally, I have someone waiting for me. Back home." _Kim_

The Duke sighed in a manor that obviously meant that this would not be their last discussion on that topic. "Very well. Now, about my job offer-"

"The answer remains the same." Ron interrupted. He was growing tired of going over the same details every time he talked with the Duke. He liked the man, but that bond was getting tested on a daily basis now. "I will hunt down bandits, thieves and thugs, and I will protect you and your family. But I will not fight a war for you."

"My friend, if you were to simply consider. If my men were to know that the legendary 'Black Hunter' fought with them-"

Ron raised his hand, halting the Duke's speech. For most, this action would be reprimed greatly, but the Duke knew better then to lash out against Ron. Slowly, to show he had no ill-meaning in the action, Ron drew his sword. He layed the curved blade upon his open hands, and displayed it to the Duke. "Regard this blade. I have treated this blade better then I do most men, and you know me to have the utmost respect for my fellow man." The Duke acknowledged this with a nod. "Now, blood will stain a blade. Even if you wipe it clean after every kill, as I have, the blood still leaves a mark. It usually takes generations of blood shed for the mark to be noticeable on a well-kept sword. And this sword was once so white that it could be seen bright against ice and snow. Now what do you see?"

"The edge of te sword." The Duke whispered, his eyes growing wide. "It is completely red."

"Thousands. Tens of thousands of men have met their end on my blade. Not a single one of these kills has been a murder. I have struck down monsters and felons, but every one of them have done some form of great injustice that warranted death. The Lotus Blade is a blade of justice, not of war."

Ron sheathed the blade, and looked once more in to the Duke's wide blue eyes. A few seconds passed in complete silence, then the Duke nodded. "I understand. I will not ask you again. I shall also stop delaying you with these trivial matters." The Duke reached over and seized the bell on the side of his desk, ringing it then setting it down. "Jamie will lead you to the shaman."

Ron bowed to the Duke, then turned towards the door as Jamie entered. "Oh, and don't forget." The Duke said behind him. "You are like a son to me, my friend. If you have to leave to find what you are searching for, I understand." Gratitude surged through Ron as he turned from the man who had been his only friend in this world, and followed Jamie to what he hopped was his way home.

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope this chapter wasn't to boring for you. Next chapter coming soon, with plenty of information to help you understand what's going on. There should be some more Kim in the next chapter.


End file.
